Floor springs are constructed in various designs to make the door automatic opening and closing, with the minimum effort, for both sides, and having for both sides a fixed stop function, thereby maintaining the door stopped at one point at about 90 degrees (90°) and allowing a return to the door closing in a manner that occurs lightly and gently.
The state-of-the-art describes hydraulic springs applied on glass doors and air springs on wooden doors that ensure the door smooth closing, without the risk of hitting the mark, also allowing the door retention in a 90 degrees (90°) angle of aperture. However, for these hydraulic floor spring installations it is necessary to install and concrete the spring box on the floor, thereby affecting the floor aesthetics. Also, these hydraulic springs have a high cost, sometimes higher than the door cost, which makes its application in several projects impractical.